The Art of Winning Your Heart
by noellestarr
Summary: A bunch of E-Sare and Bennica one shots. Just because I love one shots and these two couples! And their adorable moments! I know this has been done many times before, but please give mine a chance!
1. Art Class

**Hello everyone! So, this story is just a bunch of one shots I decided to write about E-Sare and Bennica. I did this because I love writing one shots, (my favorite story type) and I love these two couples! I know there are a lot of one shot collections in the My Babysitter's a Vampire section, so I tried to make all of my one shots as original as possible. So, thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoy my collection!**

**Also: The recent MBAV episode Mirror/rorriM was my favorite episode so far I think. You have NO IDEA how much I cracked up when Ethan looked in the mirror for the first time and was like, "Well, I think everything looks good here. Maybe too good..." And then started checking himself out. I was like dying of laughter. As you can probably tell from my stories and constant obsessing, Ethan is most definitely my favorite MBAV character. I had always pegged him as a self-deprecating character, but maybe not. This part of the episode definitely made me question my theory. Haha!**

**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, or Ethan's nickname Teethan. (I got that from the show) I wish I owned it... Although the couples would have gotten together a LONG time ago if i did! (:**

**Well, I hope you enjoy my many one shots that I just wrote for fun because I love writing. Enjoy!**

_One Shot 1: Art Class__**  
**_

"Ahhh, art class. Gotta love it, man!" Benny sighs as he plops down next to me and tosses me a cup of paintbrushes.

"I hate art." I frown.

"Oh, lighten up man! You can't seriously be thinking about the third grade incident still!" My friend rolls his eyes.

"I just don't think it's fair that we're required to have an art credit this year." I say with a shrug.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." The spell master lets out a laugh.

Who can blame me?

If you heard the story of the third grade incident, you would hate art class too!

It all started one gray, foggy day...

_A young Ethan Morgan walks into his third grade art class, schedule in hand. He grins as he takes a seat next to his best friend Benny, and they high five each other._

_"Ready for art class?" The young spell master gushes._

_"Yeah! I wonder if we'll get to draw super heroes today! Rory said their class got too!" Ethan grins._

_"Attention, class!" The teacher calls and the remaining kids scramble to their seats._

_"For our first day, we'll be doing... Splatter paint!" She clasps her hands together and all the third graders chat excitedly._

_"What's spatter paint?" The seer whispers to his friend._

_"It's like paintball, but without the guns." Young Benny smirks._

_His friend nods in anticipation._

_"We have a canvas set up here in this corner, and we will all be taking turns to splatter it!" The teacher explains._

_Some of the other boys stand up and run towards the canvas and jump up and down excitedly._

_"Can we go first?" They all chime in unison._

_"Certainly." The teacher grins._

_The boys grab their large paintbrushes and pop open the paint cans on the side._

_"Come on, E! Let's go watch!" Benny exclaims and pulls his friend towards the currently being splattered canvas._

_"Okay!" Ethan answers excitedly._

_Suddenly, one of the boys lets out a small yelp as his paintbrush flies out of his hand (accidentally or on purpose, we're not actually sure) and rolls into the middle of the floor in front of the canvas._

_"Oh no! My brush!" The boy whines._

_Being the kind, helpful young man Ethan is, he quickly pipes up, "I'll get it!" And unknown to him, the other boys stifle their giggles._

_Benny looks around confusedly, not knowing why the other boys are laughing._

_Ethan skips over to the paint brush on the floor, and just as he reaches to pick it up..._

_"NOW!" A voice yells and suddenly the young seer is being splattered with paint. It sticks to him and he starts to yell._

_"Help!" _

_But, that of course doesn't work, because it lets some of the paint enter his mouth._

_"Hey, look everyone! Ethan's teeth are dyed green!" The boy yells for everyone to hear._

_Sadly for him, that's when the chanting stared._

_"Teethan! Teethan! Teethan!"_

And that's where my unfortunate nickname came from.

I stare blankly at the board, while the teacher introduces herself and the curriculum. Benny fakes a yawn and I roll my eyes and wait for the news of what we're doing today.

A jock sitting in front of us (coincidently the same boy who dropped his paintbrush all those years ago) turns around and smirks at me.

"Ready for art class, Teethan?" He grins mechanically.

I choose to ignore him and I continue to stare at the board.

"No babysitter to protect you now!" He sneers.

I drop the act and growl at the mention of Sarah.

"Oh, touchy subject I see?" He laughs and turns back around.

Benny shoots me a sympathetic look before turning back to the board.

"For our first day of class we will be doing something new this year, that was introduced by one of our seniors. She will be coming in to help us today with it. Today we're starting with..." She begins, writing on the board.

"Don't say it." I mutter subconsciously.

"...Splatter paint." She finishes and I whip my head up.

"That is... Unfortunate my toothy friend." Benny gives me a pat on the back.

My head goes straight into my hands and I groan as loud as I possibly can without bringing attention to myself.

"To help us today we are bringing in senior Erica Jones." She gestures towards the front of the classroom and Erica walks in followed by Sarah.

"And... A friend?" The teacher adds with a confused expression.

"I'm Sarah." She waves to the class. "Erica's project partner." She hisses in Erica's direction.

I shoot the jock a knowing look and turn to face the girls.

"Alright everyone, get into partners and let's get to work!" She exclaims and I turn to Benny.

He shakes his head, "Sorry, dude. Not in the mood for getting splattered today!" He says before running off to pair up with someone else.

I frown and let out a small sigh as I realize I'm the only one without a partner.

Before the teacher can pair me up with someone Sarah pipes in.

"I'll be with Ethan." She tells her and walks over to me.

"Alright, I guess that settles it. Get to work people!" The teacher says and we all scramble to get started.

"Hey." Sarah smiles in my direction.

"Hi." I frown and look down at my feet.

"What's wrong?" I hear her voice cake over in worry.

"Nothing." I say shortly.

"I didn't get a 'OMG HI, SARAH!' so I'm guessing someone's in a bad mood." She gives me a sad smile.

"Third grade, don't ask." I sigh and pull her to the paints to get started.

We get to our canvas and I stare blankly at it.

"Well, aren't you going to do something to it?" She frowns.

"I don't know." I say back.

She rolls her big brown eyes and swivels her chair around to face me. "Ethan, I can read between the lines. What's up?"

I'm about to answer her but then a shriek travels through the classroom.

"Oh no! I dropped my paintbrush! Could someone get it for me?" The jock sings and everyone bursts into laughter.

I stay seated and continue to stare at my blank canvas, completely ignoring them.

Sarah looks around at the laughing jocks, and at my burning face, so I think she comes to a pretty good assumption as to what is going on.

"I'll get it." She smirks quietly and I reach for her hand but she dodges it.

She struts over to the fallen paintbrush, and bends over to pick it up.

"Are you sure? I mean... Teethan was so much closer, and-" The jock starts.

"Totally sure!" She grins as she tosses the brush to him, causing paint to be flicked onto his jersey.

"Oops, my bad." She shrugs before taking a seat next to me.

The jock stares at her in shock, before rushing to the bathroom to work out the stain. The room erupts into fits of giggles and the jock blushes down at his now died green jersey.

I look at Sarah in amazement and she just shrugs.

"No big."

Soon the class is back to normal, and everyone is silently working on their canvases.

"Um, Ethan?" She asks me.

"Yeah?" I say back.

"You still haven't touched your canvas." She tells me knowingly.

"I know." I sigh.

"Well, the whole third grade thing isn't going to bug you anymore, so what's the problem?"

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders and glance over to see Benny and Erica having a great time with their canvas, and even flicking paint at each other in the process.

"I think I know what your problem is." She grins.

"Enlighten me." I say sarcastically.

"You need some inspiration. What's inspires you?" Sarah raises her eyebrow.

"I don't know." I say with a shrug.

"You're so boring! Here, let me show you." She reaches into her book bag and pulls out a small canvas.

She hands it to me and I look over it in astonishment.

"This is really good, Sarah." I tell her honestly, as I trace the patterns on the canvas.

"Do you know what it is?" She tilts her head sideways.

I nod. "It's a pair of intertwined hands."

"Not just any pair of hands though," She smiles, "They're ours. Remember when I first met you and we were trying to figure out Jesse's scheme? You asked me to take your hand so you could have a vision." She explains and gestures to the painting. "And thus this painting was born."

"So... I'm your inspiration?" I blurt in bewilderment.

"_We're_ my inspiration." She grins sheepishly. "For some reason, whenever I think about us or you, I can paint or work art almost easily. It just flows." She shrugs with a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "You just have to find that."

I glance at her and then back at my canvas. "I think I have my inspiration." I say to myself more than to her.

"I'm glad." She smiles, the blush still apparent on her face.

"I love art." I mumble before starting on my splatter paint version of Sarah.

**That's the end of my first one shot! I hope you enjoyed and it would be awesome if you reviewed(: I'll have the next one up soon! Also: I have a lot of them planned out, but if you have a request or want me to do a sequel of any one shot that I write, it would be great if you would let me know (: So until next time... REVIEW (:  
**

**Next one shot: _Determination_**


	2. Determination

**Ahhh! Thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews (: I seriously check my email profusely for reviews and when I get one, I squeal like a maniac. You guys are AWESOME! (: **

**So here's one shot number 2. This one is short, but it's actually one of my favorites. This one is for all the Bennica fans out there! (: Also: Erica is slightly OOC in this one shot. I'm putting it farther along in time when maybe Erica is a bit nicer and a better friend to the boys. So thanks(: **

**I don't own MBAV... Still wishing I did though(:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_One Shot 2: Determination_**  
**

"How did you do it?" I sigh to my lucky friend who just received a 'see you later' kiss from his totally hot girlfriend.

He shrugs, "Never gave up."

"What do you mean 'never gave up?' The first time you asked her to go out with you, she said yes!" I roll my eyes.

"I mean with myself. Do you know how long it took me to muster up the courage up to ask Sarah out? Freaking forever! So don't give up hope, dude." He gives me an awkward pat on the back.

"Give up hope on what?" I snap.

"Erica..." He gets out before taking a step back.

I shake my head. "I DO NOT like Erica." My voice wavers with uncertainty.

Ethan gives me a sympathetic look before offering his hand. I roll my eyes at him before starting our super long friendship handshake.

Many knuckle bumps, high fives, and chanting later, he says one final thing, "Determination." And then he pats his heart and heads to his first period class.

I take a deep breath and stare down the hallway blankly as the bell rings. I don't move. Right now, I honestly don't care if I'm late to class.

My mind tells me to 'Get to class!' But my heart tells me I should be somewhere else. Maybe with someone else.

Not knowing what I'm doing, I turn on my heels and head for the entrance of the school. Skipping a couple periods won't hurt, right? Besides, I have gym first anyway. And I need some time to think...

I throw my backpack over my shoulder and walk down the streets of Whitechapel, just taking everything in. I walk to the place where me and Ethan first found Sarah eating rats behind the dumpster. Where Ethan screamed like a girl... Not me.

I jump on a crate and plop down on top of the dumpster. Not the greatest place to hang out, but it works. At least no one can find me here...

Why was I so snappy this morning? I'm supposed to be chill, laid back, Type B Benny! But today I was like... Type A Ethan!

I shudder and shake that disturbing thought from my head. I love Ethan like a brother, but we're totally different!

"Maybe not so different." A voice rings from behind and I whip my head around to find Erica. I must have said that last part out loud...

"How do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow and she flashes over to sit down next to me.

"Think about it," She starts with no sarcasm in her tone, "Ethan was irritable when he couldn't find the courage to ask Sarah out. But when he finally found the determination to do so, he-"

"There's that word again." I grumble, interrupting Erica mid-sentence.

"What word?" She asks.

"Determination." I grunt. "What's so special about it? And please don't give me some cheesy pep-talk about believing in yourself or 'you can achieve anything!' I already got that speech from Ethan this morning." I roll my eyes, looking away from the concerned blonde.

"He's your friend, Benny. He was just trying to help." She insists shortly.

"I know." I sigh. "I feel bad for snapping at him, it's just... it's just..." I look down.

"What?" She asks with concern etching in her voice.

"I can't find it." I whisper so small, that I'm not even sure she heard.

She rolls her eyes and brings my chin up so my eyes are even with hers. "You're Benny Freaking Weir. King of Determination. If anything, your over-determined! You've got the confidence thing down." She smiles whole-heartily.

I shoot her an appreciative grin. "Thanks, Erica. I don't know... Sometimes, it's just hard I guess. You can't be confident with everything." I shrug and hop off the dumpster so I'm standing on my feet.

I give her a nod before heading back towards the school.

"Hey, Benny!" I hear her yell and I turn around to face her.

"You're the most determined guy I know. What ever has got you this down, don't give up on it. If you're the Benny I know, you'll reach your goal in no time." She calls with a smile and I give her a gracious wave.

"Don't worry, Erica," I say to myself so quietly that her vampire hearing can't even pick up on it, "I won't."

**I don't know where this came from, but I thought Bennica deserved a sweet moment! Haha, well, please let me know your thoughts and thanks for being the sweetest section readers out there! (It's true!)**

**Next One Shot: _Babysitting_**


	3. Babysitting

**Hey MBAV fans! So here's the new one shot. This one is also kinda short... but the next one is SUPER long! Promise! Haha and also I based the character Renae off of a real little girl that I babysit. She's just too cute to not have a character based off of her! **

**Haha, well here you go and I hope you enjoy (:**

**I don't own MBAV. Sad... but true.**

_One shot 3: Babysitting_

"Alright, so my number's on the fridge if the two kiddos give you any trouble. But I bribed them with an ice cream run, so I think they're good." Mrs. Jones smiles at me.

"Seriously Ethan, thanks for doing this. With Erica and Sarah at the music festival, I thought I'd have no one to turn to!" She tells me.

"Benny?" I ask.

"Um, no. No matter what Erica says, that kid's trouble." She lets out a laugh and I join in.

"I'll see you later, Ethan. Call me if you need anything!" She exclaims before shutting the front door behind her.

Mrs. Jones asked me to babysit Erica's younger siblings tonight. My parents were shocked, and tried to STRONGLY encourage her that it was a bad idea, but Erica's mom insisted that I was a wonderful young man and Erica's good friend so it would be fine. I beg to differ.

Sarah was just about as shocked as my parents. When I texted her the news, she sent me this 20 page text listing things to do and not to do while babysitting. Erica just told me that as long as I don't set the house on fire, or _help_ the kids set the house on fire, she won't eat me. Personally, I liked Sarah's advice a lot better.

I hear someone coming down the steps, so I turn to find a boy with spiky blonde hair, who is about Jane's age.

"Hey, Ethan!" He grins and his younger sister Renae peers around his legs.

"Hey, Max! Where's your sister?" I ask playfully and the little girl erupts into a fit of giggles from behind her brother's legs.

He shrugs, playing along.

"I'm right here!" The little three-year-old says. Well, just as intelligible as a three-year-old can say it.

I laugh and swing her around before gently setting her on the floor. This isn't my first time meeting these kids, I've been to Erica's house many times before.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I ask.

"Hmm..." Max starts, "Set the house on fire?" He suggests and my eyes grow wide.

"Just kidding." He smirks. "Why don't we play some video games?"

"I second that!" I exclaim before going to follow him upstairs.

"No!" The little girl shouts. "Me and Ethan are gonna play Minnie Mouse!" She says, pulling me towards her room.

"No offense Renae, but I think Ethan'd prefer video games." Max insists, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Minnie Mouse!" She squeals in return more forcefully.

"Video games!"

"Minnie Mouse!"

"VIDEO. GAMES."

"MINNIE MOUSE!" She stomps her foot.

"I have a better idea!" I interrupt before the argument takes a turn for the nasty. "Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Okay!" Little Renae agrees with a toothy grin. "Minnie Mouse movie?"

Her bother covers his face with his hands before turning to me.

"I've got an even BETTER idea. I know where," He leans close to my ear, "the BOOK is." He whispers.

"The book?" I ask in confusion.

"Shhh!" He exclaims. "Do you WANT the girls to hear you? !"

"They're at a music festival three hours away." I give him a knowing look.

"Still! They're sneaky!" He hisses. "So do you want to see the book or not?"

"What's the book?" I ask.

"Only the super secret book where they write all of their super secret crushes in! They don't even know I know about it! That's where my extreme ninja skills come in." He explains with a smirk.

"Their crushes?" I ask, now much more interested.

"Oh yeah. They've been writing in it for like ever! And I _know_ you want to know who Sarah's crush is." He gives me a sly smile and I blush.

"The trick is getting there..." He pauses.

"Where do they keep it?" I ask, completely invested.

"The attic." He says, looking towards the ceiling.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I exclaim and the three of us head upstairs to the attic door.

Once we're in the attic, Max shows me a secret compartment under a rug.

"Treasure hunt!" Renae gushes happily.

Max reaches his hand into the hole in the floor and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Treasure map!" Renae adds, just as contently.

Max opens the folded note and starts to read.

"Nice try, dork. Like you'll ever find The Book. Better luck next time! XOXO Your loving sister, Erica."

I frown and he follows suit.

"Well that's disappointing."

A silence fills the room until the little girl makes her way over to me.

"I know who Sarah has a crush on!" Renae giggles excitedly.

"You don't know anything, Renae." Max rolls his eyes.

"She told me that she thinks Ethan Morgan is the cutest guy she has ever met!" She says proudly.

Me and Max look at her in shock.

"What?" She asks.

We continue to stare at her.

"I don't know who he is either!" She throws her small hands up in the air.

"Renae! Ethan's _babysitting_ us!" Her brother exclaims.

"Yeah, I know! But she likes Ethan _Morgan_." She says matter-of-factly.

Max face palms. "They're the same person, Renae! Haven't you ever heard of a LAST NAME? !"

"Oh... Guess what! Sarah likes you, Ethan!" She giggles and pokes me in the chest.

I give her a warm smile. "Thanks, Renae."

"She's right," Renae adds, leaning in close, "You do have pretty eyes!"

**Please review (: And I was thinking of doing a sequel for this one... what do you guys think? Please let me know and until next time... YOLO!**

**...Weren't expecting that were you? (:**

**_Next one shot: Sweet Sixteen_**


	4. Sweet Sixteen

**Hey party peoples! Sorry for the chapter wait... sophomore year has been crazy busy! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know this idea has been used a lot, but I tried to make it as original as possible. So I hope you enjoy! By the way, who saw the new episode? Ethan got friend-zoned...:( I pretty much cried into my pillow that night. Lol just kidding, but seriously. She better change her mind! Like soon! **_  
_

**_FleurForce: OMG IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY?! Happy birthday! :D This chapter will be dedicated to you, since it's about a birthday! Haha, happy late birthday!_**

**On with the story!**

_Today is my sixteenth birthday._

_I stretch my arms out and sit up slowly, yawning as I blink open my eyes. In front of me is my whole family, holding a large stack of pancakes and a HUGE gift._

_"Morning, guys." I slur sleepily._

_"Happy birthday, Ethan!" They sing and hand me the goods._

_"Ooh, what could this be?" I ask as I prepare to rip open the giant gift in front of me._

_I tear off the crimson paper and a smile forms on my face as I see what's inside._

_"Sarah!" I exclaim in delight as she hops gracefully out of the package and envelops me in a hug._

_"Happy birthday, handsome. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She pinches my cheek and leans in to peck me on the lips-_

BRINGGGGG!

My eyes fly open and I jolt awake. I rub my eyes and fall back on the pillow, smiling.

Today is my sixteenth birthday.

My birthdays are not as crazy as the dream I just had, even though that would be ideal, but my family always goes full-out. I'm usually a pretty self-deprecating kind of guy, but on my birthday, I make that a second priority.

I hop out of bed and walk down the stairs, a smile plastered on my face.

"Morning, guys." I announce as I walk into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning." Everyone mumbles a reply as they fumble around the kitchen like normal.

"So... What's everyone up to?" I ask awkwardly.

"Ethan, honey. Everyone's kind of busy at the moment, so maybe it would be best if you got ready for school." My mom passes me swiftly and ruffles my hair before grabbing her work binder.

I look at everyone in confusion. Could they have... Forgotten?

"But-" I start.

"Hush. Today is a VERY important day!" My mom gushes.

The grin returns. Of course they didn't forget!

I nod in anticipation.

"Your chemistry final is today!" She finishes with an encouraging grin.

My grin quickly turns into a frown. Is she for cereal right now?

I take one last look at my busy family before heading upstairs to get ready. Well, Benny most definitely won't forget... We always do huge things for each other's birthdays! And Sarah... She won't forget... Right?

Wrong.

Sarah picks me and Benny up to go to school like normal, and surprisingly Erica is here too.

"Ethan!" Sarah greets me happily, and I shoot her a smile in return.

Benny looks back and forth between the both of us.

"What, no hi, Benny!" He frowns.

Sarah shrugs, "Hi, Benny."

Benny grins in return and we plop into the backseat, since Erica took the front.

"So, Erica," Benny leans forward in his seat, "How are you this fine day?"

Erica growls and positions herself so that she is facing towards the window.

Suddenly, Sarah coughs in Erica's direction.

"Oh, uh, hi, Ethan." She mumbles.

"Hi... Erica?" I reply in confusion.

Erica gives me a small smile and then returns to facing towards the front.

At this point I'm confused that Erica has said hi to me, but I also can't believe none of my friends have mentioned my birthday yet. Not even Rory, who has just recently flashed himself into the backseat because Erica refuses to let Sarah pick him up.

"So guys, do you maybe want to hang out after school?" I pipe in, maybe then at least I can spend my birthday with my friends, even of they don't know about it.

"Uh-" Sarah starts and every single one of them exchanges a look.

After about a minute of this, I'm feeling pretty impatient and hurt. "So... Is that a no... Or..?"

Sarah coughs. "Well, I would love to hang out, Ethan, but I have to go to a, um... Family dinner at my Aunt's." She explains quickly.

"Yeah!" Benny adds. "I ALSO have to go to a family dinner! At my... Uncle Stan's!" He finishes.

"I thought your Uncle Stan moved to Cuba?" I raise an eyebrow.

"We're taking a private jet." Benny finishes with a goofy grin.

Sarah shoots Benny a death glare and he cowers. "Sorry, E!"

"Yeah, I have some serious snacking to do," Rory pipes in, "I haven't eaten in DAYS!"

Erica rolls her eyes, "And I am... Accompanying him. It's not like I would hang out with you anyway, Dor-" Sarah shoots her a glare, "I mean, Ethan." Erica composes herself.

I sigh. Can this day get any worse?

The answer is yes. Yes it can. The school day was rough. They always list all the birthdays on the school announcements, and mine wasn't even up there! It's almost as if my birthday never existed! And to top it all off, the gang skipped lunch to go who knows where, and I was stuck eating by myself in the library. Plus, I'm pretty sure I failed that fricking chemistry final my mom was talking about earlier!

Worst. Birthday. Ever.

And now, my parents have sent me on an impossible journey throughout town to find something called "memory foam". What the heck? ! I'm starting to think the stuff doesn't even exist! Some lady at the grocery store told me that it was some type of mattress, but some homeless guy named Ted told me it was a moisturizer!

After my sixth store, I'm done. I hop into my car and turn on the ignition. The one good thing about my birthday this year is that I was able to get my license!

When I arrive home, (without the stupid memory foam) I walk into a completely dark house.

Great. My family isn't even home.

I swear under my breath as I drop my book bag on the floor and switch on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Voices yell as I whip around to find our house decorated with bright streamers, and a huge sign that reads, "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Ethan!"

Everyone is here. Sarah, Benny, Erica, Rory, my parents, Jane, Benny's grandma, Hannah, and even a couple of other casual friends from school.

My mouth at this point is agape, and I can't form a single word. "Guys," Is all I manage to get out before I'm engulfed in bear hugs. First it's Benny, who gives me a bro hug and punches me playfully. "We wouldn't forget, E!"

Sarah's next, and she envelops me in a hug and whispers in my ear, "Happy birthday, my favorite nerd," Giving me chills.

Even Erica walks up to give me a side hug. "Now I know why you were being so nice to me today." I poke her playfully. "Don't push it." She mutters, but says it with a smile.

After the remaining hugs are had, we all head to the family room for presents. The gifts are exchanged, and I'm feeling as happy as can be. But then Sarah gives me her gift.

"Who's next?" Benny exclaims. He's been taking control over the whole operation, calling himself "the PBM" or "the Perfect Birthday Man".

"Me." Sarah says, blushing slightly. "I have this, but I was thinking maybe I could read it to you later?" She asks, holding up a card with my name written in beautiful print. Hey, it's Sarah! It's going to be beautiful!

"Nah, I think you should read it now." Benny pipes in for me.

"Yeah, Sarah. Read it NOW." Erica smirks playfully.

"READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!" The whole party chants, causing Sarah to blush immensely.

"She doesn't have to..." I say in her defense.

"I'm the PBM. And I say she DOES!" Benny exclaims with a smirk.

"Fine!" Sarah squeaks, causing everyone to erupt into silent laughter. She pulls out the note and prepares to read.

"WAIT!" All the heads snap towards Benny. "She should stand up! We need to make this a moment to remember, people!" He says with authority and pushes Sarah towards the front of the room. Lastly, he grabs a chair from the kitchen and sits me in it in front of the standing Sarah.

Sarah clears her throat and takes out the card. She opens it slowly, and takes a deep breath before starting to read. I shift positions in my chair, and staring up at her beautiful figure makes it feel like we're the only two people in the world. But she doesn't feel the same... Right?

"Happy birthday, Ethan," Sarah starts with a smile. "It's been an amazing journey. Me, Erica, your idiotic friends," Benny and Rory let out small gasps, "and you." She gives me a small smile. "It all started when you spilled your lunch on me at school. You said sorry, and I called you a dork." The party lets out laughs and I blush.

"But seriously, Ethan, if it wasn't for our strange set of circumstances, we would have never become friends. So I don't take back any of it. I don't take back _anything_." She whispers the repeated line with sincerity and I let out a held in breath. "If it wasn't for everything that happened, I never would have met the amazing guy who's one of my best friends today. Ethan, you're the sweetest, kindest, most caring guy I know. You're pretty extraordinary, actually." She lets out a nervous laugh.

"But that's not why I wrote this letter. I mean, it is, because everything I've written so far is one-hundred percent true, but this is where it's about to get super cheesy. Ethan Morgan," Sarah closes her eyes, and when she opens them again, she is staring right into mine, "I've fallen for you." There's an immediate chorus of aww's and gasps, but all I see is Sarah.

"Ever since I met you there's been something there. _Something_. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but it hasn't done anything but gotten stronger. My birthday gift to you this year is... Is-" I stand up and take her hands in mine.

"What?" I whisper.

"-A kiss." She finishes and crashes her lips to mine. There's tons of background noise, but I can't pay attention to anything but us in this moment right here, right now.

She pulls away and our foreheads press together.

"Only... _A_ kiss?" I ask and let out a little chuckle.

"Depends," She smirks a little, "What do you want this little something to be?"

I stare into her eyes and reply simply, "Something sweet."

And then we're together again.

**Well that was super cheesy... But I can't help it! I'm a romantic (: **

**So until next time... please review! (:**

**_Next One-shot: Lean on Me_**


	5. The Matchmakers

**Hey everyone! So I know that I said Lean on Me was next, but I wrote this on impulse last night and just had to share it with you all (: In my opinion, the best writing happens by accident! And I'm pretty content with this one so let me know what you think (:**

Sarah ran down the halls of White Chapel High, waving a flyer in her hand. No being, vampire or human, could ever match Sarah Fox's excitement.

"Ericaaa!" She screeched, jumping in front of her best friend.

"Sarahhh!" Erica echoed sarcastically.

"Prom. Prom. Prom!" Sarah chanted, shoving the flyer in her friend's face.

Erica cracked a grin, "Why are _you_ so excited?"

"It only comes around once. ONCE, Erica! And the theme is 'city of lights'!" Sarah giggled happily. "That's Paris." She added, whispering in her friend's ear.

Erica rolled her eyes playfully, deciding not to mention the perk of being a vampire, which would be multiple senior proms. "So have you been asked yet?" She asked, and fell into step with the excited teen next to her.

"No," Sarah frowned, "I'm just hoping that Ethan might ask me. Do you think he will?" Sarah bit her lip nervously.

"Of course he will. The dork's in love!" Erica smirked.

"Then why hasn't he asked me on a single date yet? Sarah sighed. "Maybe the kiss was a fluke..."

"Wait," Erica grabbed the girl's arm to stop her. "What kiss?"

"Oh," Sarah blushed immensely, "He kind of... Kissed me last night." She cracked a nervous smile.

"What ? !" Erica exclaimed. "Eep!"

"Eep!" Sarah echoed, and they danced in a circle.

"So what the _hell_ happened?" Erica laughed.

"Well, we were watching a movie." Sarah started with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Erica urged her to continue.

"And it was a really sappy romantic comedy so I shed a tear..."

"Yeah? !" Erica clenched her teeth in impatience.

"And he reached over..."

"You're killing me here!" Erica pleaded, holding her books tightly to her chest.

"And wiped the tear from my cheek-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKES, GIRL! GET TO THE POINT!"

"And then he leaned in and I leaned in and we kissed!" Sarah finished quickly, and they did another happy dance.

"So what happened after that?" Erica questioned after the two settled down.

"His parents walked in and I left." She finished sadly.

"So you haven't talked to him since then?" Erica raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Sarah answered with a sigh.

"Well. We're gonna change that!" Erica said with confidence and dragged the girl towards the lunch room.

"Erica? Are we seriously going to make a scene?" Sarah raised a curious eyebrow.

"Of course." Erica grinned, and the two walked towards their table.

So of course, when Sarah saw the geeky boy with the shaggy brown hair and lop-sided smile holding a gorgeous bouquet of flowers and a 'Prom 2013?' sign, she freaked.

Erica smiled in admiration for her best friend, who's dreams obviously just came true.

Sarah threw her arms around the brown-eyed boy and planted a kiss on his cheek.

From where Erica was standing, that looked like a yes.

"We did good, kiddo." A voice came from behind her, and Benny appeared, smirking.

"We did." Erica granted him a smile back, and accepted his knuckle bump.

"So all this talk about Ethan and Sarah... But what about you? Are YOU going to prom?" Benny asked the vampire curiously.

"Depends." Erica shrugged nonchalantly.

"On what?" Benny asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"If you say yes."

And with that, Erica pulled out a sign of her own.

Now you're all probably wondering, did Benny say yes?

Well, I think we all know the answer to that question.

**Hope you all enjoyed! And this was meant to be an Etharah fic, but it ended up Bennica at the end! I'm not sure why, but I thought it was fitting. Plus, Benny's always the one who's into Erica so I figured, why not flip it for once? (:**

**Review!**


	6. Homecoming Float

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the later update… school got the best of me! Plus, I've had like color-guard practice practically everyday… and a competition like every weekend! Fun times! But I still watched the finale part 1, and let me just say… OMGOMGOMG ETHARAH! It was the most adorable thing ever. I loved when they met outside Ethan's house and he was like, "I thought I was picking you up?" And she blushed and was like, "I thought I was picking you up!" That was just simply adorable! Something tells me they're going to kiss in part 2… I don't know for sure but it's just a hunch;) **

**So here you go! A chapter for all you Bennica fans(: Since I haven't updated in a while, I'm planning on updating tomorrow also to make up for it! Well I hope you enjoy this one(:**

**A note:**

**Not all of my chapters will be long. Sorry, but some one shots are short! I'll try to have both kinds! (:**

Erica grimaced as she tugged the box of float-decorating equipment outside. One of her teacher's had recruited her to build the homecoming float, and all her friends bailed on helping her. Especially Sarah. She of all people ditched her to go suck face with Ethan! Ever since the two got together, she'd become the third wheel. Being the third wheel sucked, and she never had thought she'd be in that position.

"I wish I could just magically make this homecoming float finish itself." Erica huffed as she stared at the empty cart she had to decorate by herself.

And that's when it came to her.

She whipped out her cell and dialed Benny.

"Go for Benny!" He picks up on the first ring.

"It's Erica." The vampire folds her arms.

"Well, hello there. I guess you finally came to your senses and you're calling to profess your undying love for me!" Benny said proudly.

"Uh, not quite." Erica visibly rolled her eyes, but not even a harmless blush could keep from sweeping across her cheeks. "I need you to come down to the school and use your magic to put this homecoming float together."

There was a silence over the line as Benny pondered his response. "What's in it for me?"

"You get to hang out with a babalicious vampire!" Erica proposed hopefully.

"Nah, you'll just smack me anyway." The boy frowned.

Erica huffed, for the spell master had a point. "Please? Sarah and Ethan said they would help, but they told me last period that they decided to go on a date instead! Some friends..." She mumbled.

"Okay, okay. I'll come. Be there in five." Benny states with sympathy and hangs up.

Erica sighed in relief as she put the phone back in her pocket.

"Hello."

"Ahh!" Erica shrieked, and whipped herself around.

"I told you I would be here!" Benny shrugged nonchalantly.

"How did you get here so fast?" Erica gasped, "You aren't a vampire!"

"But I am a spell master who just perfected the art of teleporting." He smirked with triumph.

"Okay, hotshot. Fix up this float for me." Erica instructed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." Benny huffed and pointed his finger at the float.

"Uh," He tried again but nothing happened.

"What? What is it?" Erica hissed.

"I must have used so much of my magical energy teleporting that I can't use any now..." Benny shrugged and looked at up at the blonde sheepishly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Erica slapped her forehead with her hand and flashed her fangs.

"Just start. I guess we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way." She growled she tossed Benny a box of supplies.

"Uh, not happening. You're the one they hired to do this in the first place." Benny said as he tossed the box back to Erica.

"Dweeb's got a point..." Erica muttered to herself as Benny smirked. "Counterpoint," She started again, "You're the reason I was hired to work on this float."

"Care to elaborate?" Benny raised an eyebrow.

"My math teacher decided the since I couldn't do anything productive besides text in class, I should have to do the float!" She whined.

"So, what does that have to do with me?" Benny rolled his eyes.

"The text she caught me reading was from you!" Erica yelped.

"Oh..." Benny bit his lip and Erica sighed. "Can you just help me? Please?"

"Alright." Benny gave in and the two started to work on the float together.

After a while of working on the float together, who would have thought it would bring them closer?

"And then I was like, okay hotshot. Come at me." Benny finished.

"You didn't!" Erica choked out after falling over laughing.

"Of course I did!" Benny smirked.

"Well, what did the guy do?" Erica asked with interest.

"He just walked away!" Benny said triumphantly.

"Seriously?" Erica giggled. "What a loser."

Suddenly, Benny leaned in closer to the girl, causing her to look up into his eyes with a slight blush.

"You know, you used to call _me_ that." He whispered, causing her to have a chill.

"You're alright, Benny." Erica said, playfully shoving him off of her.

Benny smirked, noticing the fact that she called him by his real name.

She turned her back and Benny tapped her shoulder questioningly.

"You alright?" He asked.

Suddenly, she whipped around, and shot him with a glitter gun. Soon, Benny was sparkling like a fairy.

Erica's laughter filled the air, as Benny playfully pinned her up against the cart.

"You're gonna get it, Jones." He said, holding her there.

"Benny," She started, but before she could say a thing, he crashed his lips to hers.

Soon, they were kissing each other forcefully, but soon played it down to a softer, sweeter kiss. Sometime during the kiss, Benny released her arms and repositioned them in her hair. Erica wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Haha, yes!" A boy's voice exclaimed causing the two to jump apart in surprise.

"Ethan?" Benny stuttered.

"Sarah?" Erica added, equally as surprised.

"Yeah, we came over to help with the float." Sarah stated, slightly amused.

"Something tells me that they're doing just fine." Ethan commented, putting his arm around Sarah's waist affectionately.

Benny and Erica glanced at each other nervously, then at the finished float, and then back at Ethan and Sarah.

"I thought you two had a date." Erica blurted, fixing her hair.

"We did," Sarah smiled slyly, "But we decided helping out a friend was more important."

"Although, I think Benny realized that before we did." Ethan added, causing Benny to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

To everyone's surprise, Erica turned to Benny, and captured his hand with her own.

"I think he did."

**Until tomorrow…;)**

**I just realized that was slightly creepy… So… I'll do my normal goodbye… just review! (:**


	7. Begin Again

**Hey everyone! Told you I'd be back today with another one-shot(: Well, today's is an Ethan/Sarah. And it's also a song-fic! This is the first time I've ever done one… so please let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**I don't own Begin Again by Taylor Swift, or MBAV for that matter(:**

Sometimes I think about my relationship with Jesse. It certainly wasn't the best relationship I've ever had. But I can't really say that, because it's technically the only relationship I've ever had. Hottie doesn't really count, I mean, I was going to get sucked into the underworld. And that other time with Ethan doesn't count, because I was under the influence of something I like to call Benny's stupidity.

I pull on my heels and take a breath; too bad there's no reflection in the mirror. I wish Jesse could see how grown I feel right now.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror. _

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels but I do. _

I smooth my dress down and place my ear buds in my ears, grabbing a banana on my way out. My parents say goodbye and wish me luck. This makes me smile. They never liked Jesse anyway... I wish I would've listened.

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on. _

_He always said he didn't get this song but I do. _

_I do. _

I walk down the street and check my phone to make sure he hasn't texted me a rain check. Something tells me he wouldn't do that, unless there was something vampire or bad going on, but I'm used to it. So why should I expect anything more?

_Walked in expecting you'd be late. _

_But you got here early and you stand and wait. _

_I walk to you. _

_You pull my chair out and help me in. _

_And you don't know how nice that is but I do. _

He stares at me across the table with his shaggy brown hair blown over his eyes, and I can't help but smile. He's so nervous. I can tell, because I know him. But the thing that surprises me most is that I'm nervous too.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. _

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did. _

Our waiter turns out to be a real fake, and is the biggest jerk I've ever met. He thumped Ethan on the neck, and hit on me. I made the lame attempt at cracking a joke, imitating our fail of a waiter. To my surprise, Ethan bursts out laughing and I match his enthusiasm.

_I've been spending the last 8 months thinking, _

_All love ever does is break and burn and end. _

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again. _

His eyes light up bright as I mention the latest super hero movie to come out on DVD. With that twinkle, I know. So this is what it really feels like?

_You say you never met one girl who had as many James Taylor records as you _

_But I do. _

When I tell him about the guitar I keep hidden under my bed, he doesn't look the slightest bit surprised. He tells me that he keeps one in his closet too. We agree to do collaboration sometime.

_We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy but I _

_Do. _

He can always read through me like an open book. He knows that I haven't had the best of luck when it comes to love in the past year, and I agree. It's really been tough. But we're best friends. We tell each other everything! So why is it so hard to let go?

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. _

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did. _

_I've been spending the last 8 months thinking, _

_All love ever does is break and burn and end. _

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again. _

I check my watch, and it reads that it's time for us to head home. We take a short cut to the park where I parked my car, swinging our arms as we go. As far as second dates go, this is the best I've ever had.

_And we walk down the block to my car and I almost brought him up. _

_But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches. Every single Christmas and I will talk about that for the first time. _

_What's past is past. _

I think about Jesse. And I think about explaining to Ethan that that's why I've been holding back. But something tells me he already knows. And another thing tells me it doesn't matter to him either way. And for me right now, it doesn't matter either.

_Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. _

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did. _

_I've been spending the last 8 months thinking, _

_All love ever does is break and burn and end. _

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again. _

I slide into the driver's seat and he leans against the car, looking down at the ground, a nervous blush creeping across his face. I smile and lean in to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek, and we lock eyes for what seems like eternity. I rev my engine up and I look behind me as I pull away, watching the geeky boy wave sheepishly, still touching his cheek.

_But on a Wednesday, in a cafe... I watched it begin again._

Jesse was my first. But Ethan, he's my beginning.

**Hope you all enjoyed(: I have to say, this is one of my favorites. The first time I heard this song, I thought of Sarah and Ethan… especially since Sarah's been having all lot of love issues. Haha, well until next time… REVIEW! (:**


	8. Lean on Me

**Hey everyone! Here's another one-shot. It's more of a friendship one than a romance one, but there's little hints here and there. So, I hope you enjoy and please review!**

"Zoo. Zoo zoo zoo zoo!" Benny sings to the tune of 'Lean on Me'.

"Dude, shut up." Ethan frowns, sitting next to him in the cramped Whitechapel school bus.

I close my eyes and lean back into my uncomfortable bus seat I'm sharing with my best friend Erica, and try to tune out the singing.

"MONKEYS AND LIONS! GIRAFFES AND POSSUMS! We all need somebody to lean on!" Benny howls, the whole bus covering their ears.

"Dude." Ethan hisses.

"What?" Benny whispers back.

"Shut up." Ethan finishes, causing Benny to roll his eyes.

"Dude. Don't diss Bill Withers. That song is a classic!" Benny insists.

"THAT song is a classic. Not the sketchy zoo version you just twisted it into!" Erica pipes in, shutting Benny up. Ethan shoots Erica a thankful glance, and she nods in return.

I let out a laugh at my absurd friends. I'm extremely happy I have taken no part in this conversation.

The reason we are all on this super-cramped bus is that we are all taking a school trip to the zoo. Now you're probably thinking, why are the sophomores taking a field trip with the seniors? Well, the answer to that is because it's a volunteer trip. Rory actually signed us all up. Then, he decided not to go because he had, and I quote, 'way more awesomer things to do'. Guess that's the perk of having a friend like Rory.

"Would you rather have me sing the original then?" Benny questions, an eyebrow raised.

"NO!" All of us shout at the same time, and Benny takes to silence.

The bus pulls into the zoo parking lot, and we end up parking in the giraffe section. The bus unloads and I almost feel like I'm on an elementary school field trip again. It's actually an extra credit trip for any science class you're taking.

"Attention, kids! I want you to find a buddy, and stay with that buddy for our free time this morning. Meet inside the main cafeteria for lunch at twelve-thirty. You can go anywhere with whoever, as long as you stay with your buddy! Now go, be free!" The biology teacher shoos us into the gates and I look for my friends.

"Buddy?" Erica turns to me.

"Of course." I smile.

"Sidekick?" Benny asks Ethan.

"No offense, Benny," I interrupt, "But you're the sidekick."

**(Yes, I stole this line from Gravity Falls, a show that I watch with my siblings on Disney. Hey, I thought the line was funny! So... Disney owns it. Haha. And if you don't watch this show... you should. It may look stupid but it's fricking hilarious!)**

Erica snickers and gives me a high five while Benny frowns.

"So, are you going to join us, girls?" Ethan asks.

"Definitely!" I grin at the same time Erica says, "So not happening."

"Why not?" Benny whines.

"Because, you'll probably end up letting loose some crocodile again! Or a wild boar... Or something!" Erica exclaims.

"Don't worry," Benny insists, "I'll stay BEHIND the 'do not pass' signs this time."

"This time?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, last week's zoo trip was kind of a disaster... Don't ask." Ethan frowns.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go." I smile and we walk down the streets of the zoo.

"LEAN ON ME! WHEN YOUR NOT STRONG-"

"BENNY!" Everyone squeals and he pipes down.

"You can't choose the path a song takes through your mind." Benny remarks intelligently.

"Woah, deep man!" Ethan exclaims and they knuckle bump.

I roll my eyes. Erica walks over to some monkeys on display and we follow her.

"Hey look! It's Benny!" Erica smirks and points to an orangutan, currently scratching its butt.

Everyone laughs except for Benny.

We decide to go into the monkey house, but before the monkeys appear it leads us into a dark room.

"Hey look! It's Erica!" Benny exclaims, pointing to a vampire bat.

Erica frowns and pushes him up against a wall.

"I swear, I'll THROW you to the bats, you dork!" Erica hisses and Benny throws his hands up in defeat.

"You smell nice!" Benny squeaks, and Erica loosens her grip a little.

"You think? I just got this new perfume, and I'm currently trying it out-" Erica starts, twirling her long blonde ponytail.

"Guys! Come on!" Ethan gestures towards the monkey part of the monkey house.

"Yeah, enough canoodling over there!" I call over my shoulder before following Ethan through the door.

Benny and Erica scramble to catch up to us, and out of the corner of my eye I notice a blush apparent on both of their faces.

Almost as if reading my thoughts, Ethan mutters, "Denial."

"Tell me about it." I whisper back and we share a secret smile.

We walk up to one of the habitats and I watch the monkeys play with one another.

I lean my elbow on the rail and Ethan does the same. I can't help but watch him silently, as his big brown eyes dart around. And his careless brown hair... Yes, I'm checking out Ethan Morgan. Sad, but true. I just can't help myself he's just so-

"Hey guys!" Benny exclaims, interrupting my fangirl fest. "Look at me!" He stands upon the railing and balances on it like a surfboard.

"What the- Benny! Get. Off!" Erica yelps.

Ethan just lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes.

"Fine," Benny prepares to hop off the railing, "Party pooper." He adds, mumbling.

Before he can hop off, a monkey swings its way over and snatches Benny's spell book from his jacket.

"Hey!" Benny exclaims, "That's my spell book you got there!" And without a thought, he jumps into the habitat and chases around the monkey.

I face palm. So much for staying behind the signs!

Since there's no one in our room right now, Ethan rushes to close one door and lock it and Erica does the same. As they run back they exchange a smile and I can't help but feel a pang of something. Not sure what exactly...

"Well don't just stand there!" I huff. "Get Benny." I add quietly, embarrassed at my sudden outburst.

Ethan looks at me in confusion before we all hop in the pen, and find that Benny has cornered the monkey.

"Hey, little guy, that thing you have there, is REALLY important. My grandma will kill me if I don't bring it back today, and if it gets in the wrong hands then... Well... I think you know. Also, my friends are going to be super pissed at me. Especially Erica. Things were going so well with her... I just thought... Well maybe..." Benny explains to the monkey, unaware we followed him in. I hear an 'aww' escape Erica's mouth, and then I know she's blown our cover.

Benny turns around to find us gaping at him. We didn't think Benny was capable of such emotion!

"Benny," Erica starts, but Benny turns around again to find the monkey gone, the spell book is lying in its place.

"Oh!" Benny exclaims and snatches it up. "Thank god."

"I think monkeys are now officially my favorite animal." He adds.

We all laugh and walk together to the front of the pen.

Where of course, we find a group of zoo-goers, who managed to get the doors open, staring at us in confusion.

"Um," Ethan starts.

"Lean on me!" Benny exclaims.

"When you're not strong." Erica pipes in, grabbing his hand.

"And I'll be your friend." Ethan comes in, patting Benny in the back.

"I'll help you carry on." I join in, singing.

"For it won't be long." We all put our arms around each other and sway back and forth.

"'Till I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on!" We finish together and exchange smiles.

"And there you have it folks," Benny explains to the crowd, "The monkey habitat show!" He finishes, just as a monkey jumps on his head.

The crowd nods and chats excitedly and they move onto the next room.

As soon as everyone is gone, Benny hisses to us, "Get this thing. OFF OF ME!"

**Please review(: See y'all next time!**


	9. Out of the Bag

**Hi, all! Well, this one isn't very good... but I just had to get this idea out of my head. I've been running low on ideas, since I've been working more on my original stories. But I would really appreciate some one-shot ideas! Leave your idea in a review and I'll try to do it(: I'll give credit to you for the idea! And also, if you want me to do a sequel to any of them let me know in a review. Thanks so much! You guys rock!**

I twiddle with Ethan's fingers that are fastened around mine, and I can't help but question the fates.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" I look up at my boyfriend as his eyes study me.

"What do you mean?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"Not telling your parents about us?" I bite my lip.

"Well, I am only fifteen. Plus, you're technically my babysitter. As much as I hate saying that..." Ethan trails off and I giggle.

"But you should still tell them." I say as I squeeze his hand.

"What if you get fired?" He asks nervously.

"That's not gonna happen." I roll my eyes.

"It could!" He protests, and taps his leg nervously on the staircase we're sitting on.

"Sooner or later the cat's going to be out of the bag." I shoot him a sad smile. "Benny and Erica know. Pretty much everyone at school knows and even Rory knows! And you know how he is with secrets..." I frown.

Ethan chuckles and I lean up and peck him on the lips.

"We'll be fine." I smile as I look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"How did I get you?" Ethan mumbles as he traces patterns on the back of my hand.

I let out an accidental snort and an amused expression crosses the boy's face.

I lean my head on his shoulder and pull his chin so that his eyes are level with mine. "You always had me."

And with that, he crashes his lips to mine. I feel the sparks that I always feel when I kiss Ethan Morgan, and it brings a smile to my face. His lips taste like M n'M cookies. You may think that's strange, but I find it perfectly unusual.

As we lose ourselves in each other, and his hand play with my hair as my hand rests on his knee, I hear a pair of gasps.

Ethan and I quickly break apart to find his parents and Jane with their jaws to the floor.

I awkwardly shift positions on the single stair I'm currently occupying, and Ethan lets out a nervous laugh as he uses his shirtsleeve to wipe the lip-gloss off his bottom lip.

Car keys hit the floor, and that's when I can't take it anymore.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. I can explain..." I start.

"No need." Ethan's mom waves her arm around and sucks on her bottom lip.

"Are you in your right mind?" Jane shrieks and points an accusing finger in my direction. "You realize you just sucked face with a level ten mega dweeb?"

"Jane!" Ethan's dad hisses and she quiets down.

Everyone looks over at Ethan, since he's the only one who hasn't said anything yet, but he just remains mute.

"How long has this," Mrs. Morgan gestures between us, "Been going on?"

"We've been dating for two weeks." Ethan suddenly bursts in, and everyone looks at him in surprise.

"He speaks!" Jane exclaims sarcastically and her dad shoots her another sharp look.

"Sarah's not fired, right?" Ethan asks nervously.

"Definitely not." Ethan's mom states, "I think I might be starting to accept this."

I let out a nervous laugh and take Ethan's hand again.

"You won't regret it." I give his mom a reassuring smile, and grab my stuff to head out the door.

"Bye, cuddle bear." I finish, and peck Ethan's lips quickly before rushing out the door.

"Still not used to it." I hear Jane mutter, as Ethan's reassuring laugh fills the air.

**Please let me know of some of your ideas! (:**


End file.
